


Give me a Hand

by rivers_bend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester has hands that make a guy <i>think</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a Hand

When he got to Stanford, Brady was still going steady with Helene, the girl he took to his senior prom. In retrospect, the fact that they called it that—going steady—might have been a clue about the level of passion in his feelings for her, but until he met Sam Winchester, Brady thought that the sort of fondness he had for her, tinged with enjoying the way it felt when they kissed, _was_ passion.

Brady met Sam at a dorm party—"Like a frat party only mega lame," said Brady's roommate, whose two older brothers were Kappa Alphas, but Brady didn't really care what he did with his Friday night so long as he wasn't alone, and the flier made it look like it was gonna be okay.

There were beers, which Brady partook of, and something called a gravity bong, which he didn't, and a group of guys in the corner talking about Bruce Willis movies who seemed okay with letting Brady join them, so the fliers weren't even lying. Brady didn't notice Sam at first; he was sitting on the floor, half blocked by a guy sitting in an arm chair, and he wasn't saying anything. But people left and people came and they all shifted around, and eventually Brady ended up sitting almost in Sam's lap, and they discovered they were both taking Comp Sci with Cooper the next semester. They were still talking almost three hours later. The next day they ended up at the book store at the same time, and two days later, the cafeteria, and after that they just started hanging out.

Brady's quite sure that as far as Sam Winchester is concerned, hanging out is all they're doing.

But Brady has these _feelings_ every time Sam looks at him, or claps him on the shoulder, and he doesn't know what to do with them. Except for how his dick and hand don't exactly agree with his brain on this point, and seem to think that what they should do with the feelings is get together and create some friction.

His brain dominates that argument while Sam's actually around, fortunately, but when Brady is alone in his room—Rick off at yet another frat party—his hand and his dick win his brain over to their side.

He'd never once thought about Helene while he was jerking off. He never really thought about anything much; he just looked at his favorite picture in the Playboy he stole from under his dad's bed and did it. But now he can't stop thinking about Sam's eyes, and the way his shoulders flex when he's getting restless, the way his hands look like they could swallow Brady's cock whole.

Brady goes at himself two-handed, rubbing his balls, palming his cockhead, stroking his length in both fists. With his eyes shut, it's almost like Sam's there with him. God he wishes Sam was there with him.

When Brady comes, his spine arches up off the bed and his legs go so rigid they ache afterward.

Brady avoids Sam and jerking off for two weeks, too ashamed of what he did to see his friend and too scared of doing it again to risk masturbating. But then the new semester starts and Sam sits down next to him in Comp Sci and they start chatting, and it's almost like it was before. Until, as the weeks pass, Brad's resolve weakens and he's jerked off enough times thinking about Sam that he starts to wonder if hanging out really _is_ all they're doing, or if maybe there's something more going on for both of them.


End file.
